<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul - Guard by UsEnOnAmE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062374">Soul - Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsEnOnAmE/pseuds/UsEnOnAmE'>UsEnOnAmE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, BAMF Aizen Sosuke, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Death, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship, I Love You, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Pack Feels, Reincarnation, Shinigami, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust, Urahara Kisuke Being a Tease, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsEnOnAmE/pseuds/UsEnOnAmE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference sometimes strikes Ichigo.</p><p>It takes a while for Kisukue to accomodate the boy to the feeling. The golden thread is soft, warm and so protective around his arm, tugging impatiently at his skin. With him, grey, cold, and so very malicious eyes follows Ichigo everywhere, never missing a single thing. </p><p>However, with Sosuke, he doesn't get such luxury as having a choice. A harsh tugging, a reminder of how tight the black thread was on him, grasping his wrist firmly. It's dark, chocolate eyes that pin Ichigo down, followed by an arrogant, smart and elegant smirk. </p><p>But again, the two of them were so different : Two contrasting powerful intelligences, who had taken an interest into the same young boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul - Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the original characters of this for nor the manga "Bleach" itself. Please have a good time Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying that this boy was stubborn was an understatement.</p><p>Urahara Kisuke silently watched, as the specimen in question trained his ass off before him, sweating in the effort, not giving up until he told him the time was up.</p><p>When he first put his smart eyes upon the boy, he immediately saw his potential, ignoring his frowns when he stared for too long. The teenager who took the Kuchiki girl's powers wasn't exactly a sweet, adorable child.</p><p>It was a shining gem, still stuck under a heavy couch of dirt.</p><p>Because of course, his family's origins and context weren't to be ignored, but to be treated with delicacy and over all, not to be mentioned now - even if all the lies surrounding his selfless existence made Urahara rather sick - . It was like watching a small flower bloom in the middle of a pavement, with just enough space through the concrete to grow. So crushable, it was a miracle he survived this far on this fucked-up world of his. </p><p>His world. 

Ichigo's place, home and pride. </p><p>Kisuke quickly understood that his relatives weren't to be messed with. Ichigo was, contrary to the general belief, a patient person. Patient, kind, and lovely. Even if his signature frowns and his fists were feared by some people, Kisuke knew. 

He always knew everything. But no matter. </p><p>The boy wasn't anywhere near normal. 

Not giggling at everything, not joking around with every little things : Always this serious behaviour. He never wears something too expensive, or tight clothes, - Useless, don't need it. It would just slow my movements down, right? - and whenever someone tries to flirt with him, because he's handsome, he has this expression of cluelessness on his face, never knowing how to react at such advances. </p><p>Ichigo just wanted his relatives to be safe ans happy, and if it took his own being to do that, Kisuke realizes, he would gladly provide it. He would. He will. That's why.. He had to make the boy stronger. </p><p>Gotta give him strength.</p><p>Gotta sharpen his thorns, nice and deadly. </p><p>He guesses Ichigo started to grow a certain fondness towards him, as the time passed and as he received more frequently kicks or elbows in the face at every mocking and snarky comments he made.</p><p>That's only a few days later, when Kisuke understood. </p><p>Well, he actually had many ideas, but he didn't expected the romantic one to be realistic. It was hard to belive. Urahara's world was grey, grey, and grey. </p><p>It was logical, it was cold and sharp. Everything was dark, calculated, and organized.</p><p>It always had been. Because what's the point? Nothing he values exists before his eyes. </p><p>But now.. </p><p>He remembers. He remembers when he sees Ichigo's eyes widen in front of him, blinking. When he observes the calm, warm fire dance inside his pupils. </p><p>Everything around him is clear now, and his sun is back.</p><p>And he was right.</p><p>Urahara was always right.</p><p>Ichigo decided he didn't like Urahara the first time they met.</p><p>What a weird guy. All smirky, every time amused, and horribly cocky. Acting as if he knew everything about everyone, and getting mysterious from time to time, when he was feeling like it.</p><p>Calculating too, he realized some moment later, as he saw him manipulating everybody around him just to have the discussion he wanted to have. Just to have the pleasure of having control over everything.</p><p>Undoubtedly strong.</p><p>Some people don't change, after all.</p><p>But he was glad he was safe, and warm, and alive- </p><p> </p><p>(But Ichigo could still hear it. </p><p>Nothing could ever begin to erase the pain he felt when they parted ways. </p><p>The heat, the flames, the wind. </p><p>They took everything with them, and left him with his own darkness. </p><p>Left him cold, empty, with just the shadow of their presence inside his dreams.</p><p>Then, he drowned.)</p><p>Ichigo was sometimes lost, but will never be an idiot. The confidence this guy gave off, his aura, and his body..</p><p>All of it screamed power to other fighters, daring them to approach him, while all of it stayed invisible to the innocents. Like a wolf under sheep's clothes. He was a strong person, but the worst of its kind : a lying Monster. Laughing, smiling, doing whatever he saw other humans do, just because he wanted to, with the easy-going expression he wore, acting as if he fitted in the frame of her pride.</p><p>(He did.)</p><p>But Ichigo didn't really care, when he realized that he wasn't a threat to his precious. He even trained him, so he was only useful to his goal, though she wouldn't admit it. Never. Not even at his death bed. </p><p>Even if he was scarily dangerous, at some times, showing off his unlimited smartness, he reassured the boy with multiple actions that he didn't have to fear him. Helping him in his own way, which was gross and weird, but still helping him. Teaching, fighting, and staying with him. 

Days became months, and inevitably, the mistrust in Ichigo's heart melted little by little in front of the man's metallic eyes, transforming their connection into a golden, bright silk thread who wrapped his wrist gently, but firmly. Warmth and safeness slowly remplaced the usual cold grey pupils of the intellect, since then.</p><p>Watching him, monitoring him, he decided.  </p><p>Not a threat, but a protector as well, Ichigo decided. </p><p>Obedience followed respect, and since Kisuke already showed him proofs of his strength many times, Kurosaki does not oppose to his choices or admises anymore.</p><p>So he didn't ask anything about it. He just focused on her training, trying to get better each days, to finally get Rukia back. Because something was missing in his chest. </p><p>Something was gritting through the wall of her unconsciousness, whispering her name. Slowly, softly. Then growling, growing more and more in his heart. </p><p>Thus, suddenly, an obstacle came up.</p><p>Within himself.</p><p>And it's in his own mind that it happen, a day like any other, when he was obsessed with progress, and frustrated of his own limited capacities. All was wrong. Everithing was so freaking wrong. Not in its place, not as it should be.</p><p>The sky was wide, and strangely white, huge and imposing, towering over his slim figure. </p><p>He watches as the wind goes through the immense, grey, and uncountable buildings that surround him, letting his short, bright orange hair floating slowly with the wind.</p><p>And then, he appeared, just in front of Ichigo.</p><p>« Whatcha doing here? »</p><p>Standing tall, and proud on his feet, a smirking boy looked down at him, analyzing the orange-haired student.</p><p>Ichigo mesmerizes a little at his golden, bright eyes, shadowed by his pale white hair, giving him the apparence of something not real. Everything was so white.. So pure. His white kimono fits perfectly with his skin, with the sky of this world itself.</p><p>It was like watching a new version of himself, more imposing and very different, at the same time. It had his cheekbones, his nose, his eyes.. But more sharp an.. angrier? Like his voice. Husky, low, and almost growling at every word. </p><p>A ghost-like person. White, but so very dark at the same time.</p><p>It's him, he realises, slightly widening his brown eyes. It's one of his missing part. </p><p>He was clearly irritated by the lack of answer, when he frowned, losing his smirk to wear a displeased face.</p><p>So Ichigo quickly went to the point, pointing himself with a blink.</p><p>« You're me, right? »</p><p>A silence.</p><p>« So what? »</p><p>Ichigo doesn't react, at his growling-like answer.</p><p>« Fight by my side. »</p><p>Oh. He gritted his teeth.</p><p>« Hell no. »</p><p>The white boy growls a second time, almost insulted at his proposition, and scoffs at what he just said. But the teenager doesn't move, and links their eyes.</p><p>« Stop pushing me away. I want you to become my partner. I want both of you to become my allies. »</p><p>A shadow appears between them at the end of the sentence, dark and gloomy, taller than the white one. Ichigo looks up, only to see a man, sunglasses on his eyes, and long brown hair on his shoulders, staring, impassive, at the two of them.</p><p>« So you could feel us, after all.»</p><p>He receives a nod as a reply, and quietly observed the human. But Ichigo doesn't get to look at him enough, as a big and rough hand took his Kimono's top, bringing his body toward a hard chest.</p><p>The hand lets go of the fabric, but grips his hair and pull it backwards, for him to meet the golden eyes of the boy, surrounded by not the usual white, but by a deep black shade. Startled, he squirms a little, but doesn't get away from the vice grip.</p><p>« You think I'll obey some weak ruler? »</p><p>Ichigo grimaces, but doesn't make a sound, even though he feels the pain in his skull. He do not break the eye contact, and frowns, unfazed, while putting his hands on the shoulders of the boy.</p><p>« I'll become strong, so that I can protect everybody. »</p><p>Even you, went unsaid.</p><p>But the determinate glint in the newly proclamed Shinigami's orbs said it all, and the white boy snorted. Ichigo couldn't see, but he was sure that the other one, the brown haired adult, smiled lightly, a silent huff escaping his lips.</p><p>He could feel it.</p><p>« What the fuck. And here I thought you were mature enough to understand that this kind of happy ass dreams didn't exist. »</p><p>All of Ichiho's body went still, and rigid, after this speech.</p><p>What? 

He said he couldn't do it. He couldn't save his loved one. Because he was weak? No. He said "dreams" right? So he thought protecting and keeping everyone safe was a dream. Something Ichigo wouldn't achieve. 

 Anger flowed into his veins, and he saw red the next seconds.</p><p>The brown haired man raised an eyebrow, intrigued at his sudden demeanor.</p><p>The white haired one simply let go of him, faintly interested by his reaction.</p><p>All they got was an angry scowl, and a furious, burning glare.</p><p>« Then I'll die trying. »</p><p>The two men went still.</p><p>And then, suddenly, the boy laughed.</p><p>It was ferocious bark, wild and free, like Ichigo imagined it would be.</p><p>A wicked grin tainted his lips, and he practically purred at him.</p><p>« If you slacken, I'll fucking devour you. »</p><p>The orange haired boy didn't understood. But he calmed himself a little bit, and nodded anyway,</p><p>Next up, was turning at the other man. And stare at him until he gave up. A silent question appeared inside Ichigo's eyes, and some second later, the adult sighed.</p><p>« Very well. »</p><p>They saw Ichigo smile for the first time. A small, joyful grin, with a bit of pink decorating his cheeks.</p><p>Ichigo suddenly had a light popping up above his head, not noticing the two men's wandering eyes.</p><p>« Tell me, what are your names? »</p><p>A silence again.</p><p>He blinked, uncertain of how to take the information.</p><p>They didn't have names?</p><p>« Old man. », the boy pointed at the older, a bored look in his face.</p><p>« Brat. », Answered the taller, gesturing towards the white boy.</p><p>Great.</p><p>How imaginative.</p><p>He sighed, a hand pinching the edge of his nose, and took a few moment, blinking at the white sky, ignoring the men's slight confusions, before frowning.</p><p>« I found them. »</p><p>« No need. » The old man quickly said, waving tiredly his hand toward him, looking at his surprised expression. « My name is Zangetsu. »</p><p>« What? » Barked the white boy, irritated. « Ya had a name? »</p><p>He ignored the boy, and watched as Ichigo nodded, smiling politely at the older, but looking at the boy next, raising an eyebrow. As an answer, the boy grunted, and shook his head, huffing.</p><p>« Shiroi. », Declares Ichigo, looking directly at him, eyes bright and a smile coming on his face. « White, pure and whole. »</p><p>Shiroi stares at the proud glint in his eyes. His light hair float back with the wind, letting them discovering better his face, and his soft smile.</p><p>And for the first time in his life, Shiroi doesn't know what to say.</p><p>For the first time, he chooses to close his mouth, advising it better than to break the fragile silence carried by the wind, who slalomed between the three of them, circling, circling, never stopping moving. </p><p>Never stopping working, no matter what. </p><p>Because in front of the darkness that lies before them, they came into a silent understanding. Something they once knew. Something they forgot. Something they just remembered. 

The clear rule they always had.

Move forward.

Must keep on trying. 

The only way to obtain answers and to reach their goal, is to move forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>